


Judgement Call

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Cas finds a friend in Crowley when the demon agrees to keep his secret. (One-shot. No more on the way, so please don't cry. It makes me sad.)





	Judgement Call

**Author's Note:**

> **Special thanks to my sis Threshie for being my editor!**

“Feathers,” Crowley said – then he did a double take and stared at me.

I stared back, wishing that I had psychic abilities. I settled for a small shake of my head.

The demon pursed his lips, considering me, then he turned back to the Winchesters with a tight smile.

“Boys, why don’t you run on ahead?”

Dean rolled his eyes, nudging Sam to follow him. They stepped into the morgue without further comment. Crowley spun on his heel to look at me down his nose.

“Should I say congratulations?”

“Don’t say anything,” I growled, checking that the brothers were busy. They were examining the corpse and talking quietly together.

“And when you start to sleep? Angels don’t sleep, Castiel.”

It was odd to hear him say my full name. I hesitated to reply. What WAS I going to do? Sam and Dean would notice if I suddenly needed to sleep. I turned and looked through the glass window into the morgue.

What would they think of me?

A hand fell against my back and then Crowley was standing at my side, watching the Winchesters too. He looked up at me, expression surprisingly serious.

“I won’t tell them, Feathers, but you should. You can’t lead the charge against Lucifer with a baby on board.”


End file.
